Silver Blue Ice
by Wheressuzi
Summary: Shuichi has made a new friend, and it doesn't look too good for his future with Yuki. This one is rated R, because my charaters might cuss and I have a feeling this is going end up a bit lemonish before I am through.


Okay, quickly, I do not own Gravitation nor it's characters, it is the work of Maki Murakami. Also, I am warning in advance that I plan to take serious liberties with the story and I will bend it to fit my will when needed. Don't hate me, but I have big idea's and plan to run with them.   
  
Silver Blue Ice  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Shuichi was really late. Rushing into the patio of Club 37, he was already working out his apology. He knew that Alundra's band 'Guttersnipes' had already finished their set, he had run into her roadies in the parking lot. Shuichi felt grateful that it wasn't Bad Luck's gig that he was showing up late for, but still Hiro's friend Alundra was doing them a favor. The least he could have done was shown his respect by being on time for her show. Spotting Alundra chatting up a group of fan boys over near Club 37's fake façade waterfall, Shuichi was about to head in that direction when his attention was suddenly captured by a rush of cool air, which carried with it the soft scent of lilacs. Turning his head to search for the source of such sweetness, Shuichi found himself transfixed by a pair of silver blue eyes which were heading his way through the crowd. The girl moved with the superiority of a fashion model, but at the same time she appeared fragile, reminding Shuichi of a thin pane of ice melting in a warm summer breeze. Her dress was simple, a tiny white cotton t-shirt paired with comfortable blue jeans and sandals. Mindlessly, Shuichi found himself moving towards her, and when she pulled her eyes from his and started to pass him by, Shuichi shocked himself by grabbing a hold of her hand to stop her.   
  
"Hi, I'm Shuichi Shindou," Shuichi blunted out, sounding like a eager 5 year old.   
  
"Uh…" She hesitated, and Shuichi had just enough time to wonder if she had actually been looking through him, as opposed to looking at him. "I'm sorry, my name is Trista." the girl spoke decent Japanese, but it was overpowered by a strong American accent. Of course, Shuichi realized, she's American. What the hell am I doing? Not only am I hitting on a girl, she isn't even Japanese.   
  
"You're American?" Shuichi asked, switching into her language, and wishing that he had paid more attention in his English classes.  
  
"Yes," She smiled up at him brightly, and the moonlight sparkled in her eyes.   
  
"Would you like a drink?" Shuichi questioned, and silently cursed himself. 'What are you saying Shuichi, you sound like some cheesy Hentai trying to get her drunk so you can take advantage of her.' Shuichi felt his heart quicken as she looked away from him again, her eyes scanning the crowded patio. "No, thank you, I was just leaving, but I'm afraid that I've misplaced my friends."  
  
"Do you need help finding them?" Shuichi wondered, ignoring the little voice in his head that sounded like his good friend Yuki, and was reminding him that he was both very gay, and very taken.  
  
"No, actually, that's them right there." Shuichi followed her eyes to see two Japanese men, and a pretty blond American girl who had just spotted them and were now rushing over to rescue their friend from the strange pink haired boy who still had a hold of her hand.  
  
Shooting back to reality, Shuichi let go of Trista's hand, and stepped away just as one of the men threw a possessive arm around her shoulder and started leading her towards the exit. 'He looks like a Japanese version of Dilbert,' Shuichi thought to himself, and smiled when Trista brushed Dilbert-san's arm from her shoulders and turned to look back at Shuichi.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Trista called back to him sweetly, and then she was gone, swallowed up by the crowd.  
  
"You are such an ass!", Hiro's voice came from behind Shuichi's back, and before Shuichi had time to turn he felt a hard smack to the back of his head. "Fucking ouch, that hurt Hiro" Rubbing his head, Shuichi turned to find his friend looking really annoyed at him.  
  
"Sorry, but shit Shuichi, not only did you blow off Guttersnipes' performance, you missed your chance to meet Kiley Kashino".  
  
"He's gone already?" Shuichi smacked himself across the forehead. "I screwed up, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay, I forgive you" Hiro threw an arm around Shuichi's shoulders and started dragging him toward the waterfall, "But you still have to apologize to Alundra".  
  
"Don't worry about it, Shindou," Alundra said, as Shuichi bowed down in front of her.  
  
"Don't forgive him that easy," Hiro laughed, and as Shuichi stood up, smiling with relief, he pushed his head back down, "Keep bowing, asshole, you blew my chance to play at Le Luna."  
  
"No really it's okay," Alundra grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders and pulled him out of his humbling position. "Stop bowing, now please, it's embarrassing."  
  
"See Hiro, I'm forgiven." Shuichi grinned, running a hand threw his messy pink hair. "Right, Alundra?"  
  
"Sure you are, Shindou, and if you still want to meet Kiley, a group of us are having dinner at Le Luna tomorrow night."  
  
"And I'm invited?" Shuichi's jumped up and down childishly.   
  
"Yes, and bring Yuki too, if you would like." Alundra laughed loudly, as Shuichi started bowing in front of her again. "Just be sure to be on time, okay".  
  
  
  
"Yuki, please!" Shuichi begged again, over his breakfast cereal.   
  
"I said no, you pain in the ass." Yuki sat aside his newspaper, and got up from the table.   
  
"But we never go anywhere together, your becoming a boring old man." The pink haired boy pouted.  
  
"That's not what you were saying last night." Yuki laughed, "if I remember right, you were quite excited with me."   
  
"I was faking." Shuichi teased, "I could hardly stay awake."  
  
"Yeah, right," Yuki said, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "Seriously though, I'm trying to meet a deadline, and you know I hate hanging out with those friends of yours. But, by all means, you go and have fun, I could use the peace and quiet."   
  
"Fine, Mr. Boring Butt, be that way" Shuichi whined, and watched as his lover walked out of the kitchen and headed for his office. As he finished his breakfast he found his mind wandering over the events from the previous night. Closing his eyes he pictured the girl in his mind. 'Why, am you still thinking about her? Hello, your gay Shuichi.' Shaking the girls image from his mind he stood up and started to clear the breakfast table.  
  
The line outside of Le Luna was just starting to form when Shuichi and Hiro arrived, checking his watch Hiro was surprised that they were actually on time. Hiro had wasted the better part of an hour listening to his friend Shuichi trying to get that bastard Yuki to change his mind and come along with them. Hiro was relieved when his pouting friend had finally given up, and allowed himself to be pulled out of Yuki's apartment and lead to Hiro's waiting car. Bypassing the common folk the two musicians stepped to the front of the line, mentioned Kiley Kashino's name and were quickly escorted through the doors. Shuichi smiled big and bopped around like a little kid as they took in the wonder which was Le Luna. Hiro himself was too impressed, and overwhelmed in trying to see everything at once, to even attempt to calm the little guy down. Le Luna was world famous club owner Kiley Kashino's newest baby, and it was quite the beautiful child. The floor to the restaurant was made entirely of thick clear glass which looked down upon a well lit aquarium. The ceiling as well as the entire wall to the right was also made of glass and overlooked the moonlit Tokyo skyline. True to a theme, all furniture, as well as the bar appeared to be made of glass, and everywhere you looked your eyes hit upon one of the many fish tanks. "Hiro, do you even believe how amazing this place is?" The pink haired boy giggled, and suddenly ran over to get a better look at a seahorse.   
  
"Don't get lost," Hiro laughed "I would hate for you to be kidnapped by mermaids."  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi's face lit up, and he twirled around to search all directions, "are there mermaids here? Did you see one?"  
  
"No, you silly fool" Hiro teased, and grabbed his friends arm to lead him along after the host.  
  
They were led past a trio of bouncers, through a pair of giant glass doors, and outside to a dazzling water garden. Lit with torches and housing only limited seating, this was a part of the club where only the most elite were allowed to venture.  
  
Taking in the work of art that was Le Luna, Shuichi felt sure that he had finally found his way into paradise. He knew of Kiley Kashino's reputation. The man was renown for his nightclubs, which was why he was so grateful to Alundra for setting up this meeting. Networking, is what Tohma would call it, and lately Shuichi was feeling like Tohma was taking over his career. Shuichi wanted to take some of that control back, so when Hiro's friend Alundra suggested that Bad Luck might benefit by making Kashino's acquaintance, Shuichi had decided that it was a mighty fine idea. Now, as he found himself twisting around in circles, trying to wrap his eyes around everything at once, he felt that, for a change, he had made an excellent decision. As opposed to the crappy smoke filled joints that Bad Luck was used to playing, Le Luna was like the inside of a dream. This was the type of place that his band should be performing at. As they stepped through a pair of giant glass doors and out into the water garden, Shuichi was distracted by the softest scent of lilac in the air.   
  
"Is she here?" Feeling doubtful, Shuichi eyes searched the area, settling on the pair of laughing silver blue eyes. Shuichi's heart raced as he realized that the girl was seated at a table straight in front of them, along with Dilbert-san, and the blonde girl she had been with the night before. Seated across from her was the, purple haired, lead singer Alundra and her latest boy toy Jet.  
  
"Shuichi, you made it," Alundra laughed and stood up to great them, taking a quick peak at her watch she added, "And you actually got here on time, I'm impressed."  
  
"Don't be," Hiro said and pulled Alundra into a hug, "I lied to him and told him we were supposed to be here an hour ago, so technically he's late."  
  
This entire conversation was lost on Shuichi, who stood quietly, his mind and heart drowning beneath a silver blue sea.   
  
"How is she here?" he wondered to himself, as he drank in the girl's beauty.   
  
Catching the dirty look that Dilbert-san was throwing his way, Shuichi jerked his eyes away, 'Shit,' he worried, as his mind kicked back to reality and business, 'please, tell me that Dilbert-san isn't Kiley'.  
  
Shuichi found his way into an empty seat directly across from Trista, and came up for air long enough to catch Alundra's introductions. The pink haired singer was relieved to learn that Dilbert-san was not the club owner Kashino, but a musician who would be performing later tonight. Shuichi did not bother to catch his name. The blonde girl was an American Actress name Alli Potts, and Shuichi was surprised to learn that Trista was her personal manager. Kiley, Alundra added, was running a bit late, but would be along shortly.   
  
"A man after your own heart, right, Shuichi?" Hiro teased., and was surprised when his friend completely ignored the jab. Following Shuichi's line of vision, Hiro thought to himself "Wow, she's stunning, but since when does Shuichi notice women?"  
  
The ambiance of Le Luna was second only to it world class cuisine. Preoccupied with every word that came out of Trista's pretty mouth, Shuichi didn't notice. The two American women were in Japan shooting a film, and Le Luna was to be one of it's locations. As Shuichi watched the interaction between Trista and Dilbert-san, he felt confident that the two were an item only in Dilbert's wettest dreams. Dilbert-san was a truly annoying person. Cocky and way too in love with himself. He sent back his drink, sent back his dinner, and persisted in placing an unwanted hand on Trista ever chance he got. Trista in contrast was polite to the waiter, seemed uncomfortable and even shy. She countered each of Dilbert's passes by brushing off the offending hand, and slowly nudging away bit by bit until her chair was actually touching Alli's and she could put no more distance between them.  
  
When Alundra and Alli excused themselves to use the ladies room, Dilbert and Jet decided to escort them. Shuichi found himself grinning at the look of relief that he saw in Trista's silver blue eyes. As soon as their companions were out of earshot, she smiled across the table to Hiro and Shuichi.  
  
"Change seats for me?" She begged Hiro, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Excuse me," Hiro asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Let me have your seat please," But then, her eyes lit up as she hit on a brainstorm. "or no, better yet, you, Shuichi-san sit to my right, and Hiro-san, please to my left. You must save me from that Hentai, please, I beg of you."  
  
"It will be our pleasure," Shuichi laughed. Smiling at how cute her attempt at formal Japanese was, he  
  
hurried to switch seats. Once seated he began swapping the plates and glasses. "quick now Hiro, and help me with these dishes. I don't even want to chance drinking out of something that man put to those lips."  
  
Hiro obediently did as his friend asked, he was finding himself very amused by this new friendship the pink haired singer was obviously pursuing. 'You better watch out Yuki, I think that your little pussy cat is about to wander away from home.'  
  
****  
  
Chapter one is finished. I hope you all kept open minds and do not hate me for messing with the whole boy love thing. Personally, I am a fan of the Yuki & Shuichi thing, but I just thought it would be fun for Shuichi to try something different. I will try to write more soon, and I am sorry if I take my time between posting chapters, I write slow and I am working on 5 different stories right now. 


End file.
